Energy of Hearts
by Askastles
Summary: When Chaos from Magix awakens inside Galaxia, its up to the Sailor Scouts and Winx Club to set things right again.


_This takes place after the Sailor Stars anime and after Winx Club season 4. Enjoy. This part is dramatic._

_P.S. The Starlights only cross dressed on Earth_

"Galaxia."

She awoke with a start to her name, the forbidden name, only ever used by Kakyuu or the Starlights in hushed tones. Her new name had been created so those of Kinmoku would not recognize the one who had stolen their souls, their star seeds.

Maybe it was someone calling her by her new name, Lydia. But, upon sitting up and glancing around, she saw no one in sight. Anyway, it was fairly difficult to mistake Galaxia for Lydia.

"Galaxia."

There it was again. It was probably only from boredom that her old name rang within her. All it ever brought though, was guilt. Lydia was only hearing things.

Maybe some fresh air would clear her mind. She strolled over to the window and looked out. It was an unusually cloudy day for Kinmoku, but the air was very still. She opened up the window and a blast of air blew in from nowhere.

"Galaxia."

The room seemed to grow darker and Lydia grew dizzy. She turned around to face…herself. It was her Scout form, but it was darker and more sinister. No, she thought, I must be hallucinating. But, she wasn't taking any chances.

"Galaxy Power! Make Up!"

Once she was once again steady on her feet, Sailor Galaxia spoke up. "Who are you, shadow, and what do you want?"

A faint smile formed upon the shadow's face. "Why, Galaxia, I'm you."

Sailor Galaxia was deeply confused. "Well, you're certainly not Chibi-Chibi."

"I'm not that weak part of you. I'm powerful, and I have a proposition for you."

"What makes you think that I'll listen to you instead of going right now to call Kakyuu, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki?"

The shadow walked around Sailor Galaxia. "Because you know that you want this deal. It includes this galaxy, another, and revenge on those Sailor Brats."

"They are my friends now. Why would I want to hurt them?"

"Because this galaxy is rightfully yours, Galaxia. We are also both of Chaos and love striking fear."

"You're wrong. We're nothing alike. I love this world, and I will get rid of you. Galactica-!"

"Hush now." Sailor Galaxia suddenly found herself paralyzed. When black bracelets materialized on her wrist that were so similar to her old ones, Sailor Galaxia wished that she could scream.

The shadow stepped forward. "You were always such a pain, Galaxia. But, you are such a wonderful vessel." With that, the shadow seemed to be absorbed into Sailor Galaxia's bracelets as Galaxia stumbled back a little.

Galaxia thought as she walked to the window. Soon this galaxy will be mine as well as Magix, she thought. Then, she smiled to herself and then said aloud, "and soon you'll be mine too, Sailor Moon."

Seiya glanced down to her planet, the one she had fought so hard to protect. From above, it looked as calm and peaceful as ever, but Galaxia was creating turmoil in everyone's minds on the surface. "Princess, what has Galaxia done to you?"

Taiki hit the wall of the ship. "I knew that we never should have trusted her! Now Kakyuu is in danger!"

Yaten turned around. "There's nothing that we could have done. Galaxia got to Kakyuu right as we took off."

"We could have done something! We could have transformed and defended her! Anything!"

Seiya spun around. "Trust me Taiki, I am very hurt as well. But, we have others to defend now. We're going to Earth."

Yaten was confused yet angry. "Says who?"

"The one who programmed the ship."

"You just want to see Sailor Moon!"

Seiya blushed. "Do not. We need to warn the Scouts of the danger."

Taiki agreed. "I think that Seiya is right. Those Scouts have no clue what's coming to them."

Yaten sighed. "Fine, but we are Sailor Scouts, so wouldn't teleporting be an easier way of transport?"

Seiya and Taiki turned bright red. They hadn't thought of that.

"Fighter Star Power! Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power! Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power! Make Up!"

The three gathered together in a circle and held hands. "Sailor Teleport!"

Chaos was an empty void. It was full of blackness and nothingness. It was where all creations died or where those with too little energy to survive in the physical world went. Valtor was just that.

Being within Chaos felt like being coated yet suspended in jelly. There were only ever slight rumbles for sounds, and all that was ever seen was slight waves in the darkness. Valtor would normally shine from the Fire, but the Ancestral Witches had sapped enough of his energy that all he could do was think.

Being within Chaos was almost worse than death, as being dead brought rebirth.

It was quite a shock to Valtor when a dim light appeared. Though, to him, it burned like a thousand suns.

He was blinded for a moment before the outline of a woman formed of dim, dark, orange light. "Valtor, do you want to get out of here?"

Valtor looked up, although he couldn't lift his head due to lack of energy. "Why should I? I don't even have the energy to lift my head?"

The woman floated closer. "I can give you more energy than you've ever desired." Two black bracelets appeared on his wrists. The energy flowed into him like never before. Valtor's Fire had returned.

The woman stepped next to him. She held out her hand, and a portal opened, showing the world of Magix.

"Are you ready to get revenge on those fairies?"

"You bet I am. Bloom, I'm coming for you."


End file.
